leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
June 6, 2009 Patch
, , |Related = *Release notes 06/06/09 |Prev = May 29, 2009 Patch |Next = June 12, 2009 Patch }} League of Legends 英雄 * : tool-tip updated. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 0.7 from 0.8 sec. ** Mana cost reduced to 6/12/18/24/30 from 7/14/21/28/35. ** Range reduced to 340 from 400 (to make it easier to hit your target). ** No longer resets your attack animation. * : ** Made it reduce Magic Resist in addition to Armor when it hits from behind. ** Armor/Magic Resist reduction increased to 10/16/22/28/34 from 10/15/20/25/30. * : time to stealth reduced to 1.25 from 1.5 sec. * General: moved skills around. * : cast range reduced to 525 from 600. * : ** Fixed an edge case bug that allowed it to continue after dying. ** Damage reduced to 30/55/80/105/130 from 40/70/100/130/160 (still penetrates immunity). (This is a temporary fix, we intend to remove the immunity penetration and increase the damage soon). * : miss chance modified to 10% at all levels from 5/10/15%. * : ** Attack speed bonus modified to 30/50/70% from 25/50/75%. ** Movement speed bonus reduced to 30% from 35%. * : ** Cooldown increased to 18 from 16 sec. * RENAMED to Morgana Hex from Morgana Le. * Empathize the name changed to . * RENAMED to Singed from Singe. * : bonus stats reduced to 30/55/80 from 30/60/90. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.3 from 0.2. * : ability power ratio reduced to 1.0 from 2.0. * RENAMED to Sivir the Battle Mistress from Sivir the Battle Maiden. * : miss chance duration modified to 1.5/2.25/3/3.75/4.5 from 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 sec. * : now has a 0.7 ability power ratio. * : sped up cast time to make it more responsive and easier to hit with. * : ** Duration reduced to 10 from 12 sec. ** Crit damage per stack reduced to 4% from 5%. ** Attack speed per stack reduced to 7 from 8. * : cooldown increased to 120/100/80 from 120/90/60 sec. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.5. * : projectile speed increased to 1600 from 1400. * : ** Removed an errant blank buff that this ability caused. ** Can now proc item based effects (such as , , etc). * : ** Cooldown reduced to 12 from 14 sec. ** Can now hit Minions and Monsters (but cannot proc the 15% of their max hp damage). * : tool-tip updated. * : duration reduced to 15 from 45 sec. * : cooldown reduced to 40/35/30/25/20 from 60/50/40/30/20 sec (Note: since recall affects itself these numbers are more like 50/40/30/20/10 to 30/25/20/15/10). 物品 * NEW ITEM: : Low / Mid Tier - Ability Power / Mana Regen item with a 10% cooldown reduction. * NEW ITEM: : High Tier - Armor / Mana item with 25% cooldown reduction and a 25% Attack Speed Reduction Aura. * NEW ITEM: : Mid Tier - Movement / Magic Resist which reduces all slowing effects by 30% (Slow, Stun, Fear, Snare, Taunt, etc). * : no longer triggers effects like and . * : ** Recipe cost reduced to 550 from 700. ** Health Regeneration reduced to 1.5% from 2%. * : fixed all bugs associated with this item. Summoner Spells * Summoner : ** Gave it the correct buff icon / tooltip. ** Can now be cast while disabled. * Summoner : ** Fixed a particle bug with its cleave. ** HP per level reduced to 150 from 250 (from 850-5100 total to 750-3300 total). ** Added a 33% damage reduction from turrets. HUD * Fixed issue with scoreboard size being wrong often, especially when you changed resolutions * Fixed issue with player’s minions not giving them full credit for kills in the announcements. * Converted the HUD update cooldown function into a generic one, and use it for avatar spells as well, should solve several avatar spell cooldown issues. * Fixed issue with cooldown HUD not updating if you are out of mana. General * Starting Health on champions reduced by approximately 10%. * Health gain per level increased to compensate by level 12. * Level 1 Non-Caster attack damage increased by 20%. * Damage growth per level reduced to make max level total attack damage to be approximately 10% less (accounting for the lvl 1 damage increase). * Updated various champions initial attack speed timers. * Armor per level for casters and ranged dps increased to make them slightly less squishy. * Damage minions do to champions increased to 70% from 60%. * Channeling spells will not break as easily as before. * Fixed issue with chasing and repeatedly clicking on the enemy interrupting your attack. * Fixed issue with channeling spells being interrupted by autoattack. * Fixed issue with insta-cast summoner spells interrupting your order when moving-to cast. Category:补丁说明 en:June 6, 2009 Patch